


Taste These Lips (If You Can)

by Melacka



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: “I used to wonder about you, you know,” Martha murmured drunkenly. “What it’d be like to kiss you.”
Relationships: Martha Jones/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Taste These Lips (If You Can)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowrunalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/gifts).



“I used to wonder about you, you know,” Martha murmured drunkenly. “What it’d be like to _kiss_ you.”

Rose snorted and downed her shot. Martha tapped her glass loudly and Rose obediently refilled them both.

“Why’s that, then?”

“I’d just heard so much about you!” Martha cried. “He just wouldn’t _shut up_ about you.”

Rose grimaced sympathetically.

“That didn’t make you hate me, then?”

“Nope,” Martha scoffed, slinging an arm around Rose’s neck. “Just made me curious.”

“Curious?”

Martha leaned in.

“It made me want to _explore_ you.”

“And now?” Rose breathed.

“Now, Rose Tyler, I’m going to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
